


Danny's Space Vlog (Danny Phantom)

by RheaRoy_Hunter



Category: Danny Phantom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24188119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RheaRoy_Hunter/pseuds/RheaRoy_Hunter
Summary: "If you have super powers, you may as well make the most of them."Danny takes a trip to space. And nearly dies.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	Danny's Space Vlog (Danny Phantom)

**Author's Note:**

> Also, screw physics, logic, common sense and everything else in between. This is pure fanfiction and I'm the Master of Time here.

Danny Fenton floated down the staircase to avoid stepping on the creaky stair, his faded purple backpack slung half-heartedly across his shoulder. Glancing at the window, the teen-aged half-ghost allowed his baby blue eyes to study the inky black sky that lay outside. A full moon was clearly visible in a cloudless backdrop.

He grinned. This was his best idea yet!

Danny pulled his backpack straps tighter, inhaling, then exhaling again. He looked down at the watch on his wrist.

3:47 it read in luminescent, ectoplasmic green numbering. Time to set his plan in action.

Six hours later...

"OH MY GOD! I'M IN SPACE!" The camera shook frantically as the fan-boying halfa skimmed the rocky surface of the earth's one and only moon. A green ectoplasmic fireball follows Danny around, so that the camera doesn't display pitch darkness.

"Look! I'm on the moon!" The camera was directed at the ground, a ghostly tail waving rapidly within the camera frame. Then, Danny placed his camera on the ground, freezing it in place with a little ghost ice. He then allowed his tail to fall back into legs and let his white boots touch the moon's rocky surface.

While only the ghost's feet were visible, it was obvious what he was doing. It was confirmed a few seconds later when the halfa literally moon-walked across the frame, tilting an imaginary fedora at the camera and giving a wink, knowing both how stupid and how flirtatious he looked.

Later...

The HAZMAT wearing halfa was once again holding that camera, which was directed at his glowing face.

"Whoa! That crater's HUGE!" Danny's expression was a mix of awe and wonder, a microphone obvious at the corner of his mouth, his face only seventy-five percent in frame, and the camera shaking with the white haired specter's excitement. "And ho-ly shit..."

The halfa came to a holt as his eyes widened at the view in front of him.

"Look at that..." Danny whispered to the camera, turning it to face the blue-green planet with swirls of white whirling around it. "Earth is so beautiful from here!" He squealed in a very unmanly tone.

"I LOVE SPACE!"

Amity Park's ghostly hero was now whizzing across the solar system in the direction of the outer planets.

"Saturn!" Danny grinned, eyes lighting up as the giant gas planet became closer and closer before he crashed into one of the icy rocks that made up Saturn's magnificent rings.

"Oof..." the ghost's pupils were dilated as his eyeballs slowly spun in different directions in his sockets. "Ouch."

The adrenaline of the whole situation helped Danny to recover quickly, and he looked up to see his camera floating away.

"GAH!" His gloved hand grabbed at the device as fast as he could. "Phew..."

Another half-hour later...

After nearly losing his camera to the depths of the solar system, the ghost child seemed a lot less energetic than that of previously, but was still rambling all the same, stating random, but interesting space facts as he allowed himself to drift past Uranus.

"Hey look, Uranus!" Danny pointed his camera at the blue planet, a smirk clearly heard in his immature snorts of laughter. Then the laughter stopped as the camera was shifted to film the ghost's face. A sly grin spread across his features.

"Oho. I've got an idea." He looked back at the biggest planet in the solar system, Jupiter, and raised a black eyebrow. He began to fly towards the massive planet.

Twenty minutes later...

"WHY THE FUCK DID I THINK THIS WAS A GOOD IDEA?!" Danny exclaimed in a mix of fear and stupidity as his white bangs flapped around his face, which was screwed up in stubborn determination. The camera lens was pointing at his face, a blur of darkish red could be seen in the background behind him. "I'LL NEVER COMPLAIN ABOUT EARTH'S WEATHER PATTERNS AGAIN!"

Around fifteen minutes later...

"That was scary..." The black clad ghost was now 'breathing heavily', out of habit and exhilaration rather than the actual need to inhale oxygen. Danny's green eyes were wide and his expression was slightly shell-shocked.

Behind him, Jupiter could just be seen. Sitting on a rock of a ring of Saturn, the halfa ran a hand through his windswept hair. He sighed before letting his face break into a grin.

"But I don't regret it in the slightest!"

"Hey, Tuck?"

"Hhmm?" Tucker's cyan eyes stayed locked on his PDA, like usual.

"Have you seen Danny today? At all?"

The techno geek looked up at the recyclo-vegetarian-goth-girl. "Now that I think about it, no I haven't. I think he mentioned a trip or something."

"Trip?" Sam questioned, "What about a trip?"

"I don't know." Tucker replied, strugging. "He said he'd be gone most of the day."

"I hope he's okay. Who knows what kind of crazy invention his parents could've made." Sam's concern clearly shown on her face.

"I'm sure he's fine, Sam. He can handle himself."

Little did they know that the white haired halfa was now flying at an a-hundred-and-twelve-miles-an-hour in orbit around the sun.

"WHOOO-HOOOO!" The halfa whooped loudly as he did loop-de-loops through the inky black vacuum of space, "This is so AWESOME!"

Danny then turned the camera to face him.

"They said I couldn't do it. That a C average student would never be able to make it to space, but fuck you guys 'cuz I'm a ghost and the laws of physics don't apply to me! Suck it, Dash." He added cockily.

Then, a red light began to blink on the side of the camera. Danny's glowing, green eyes widened.

"OH SHIT!" He exclaimed with shock, "FUCK, FUCK, FUCK! LOW BATTERY! SHIT!"

He turned the camera to face his face as fast as he could. "I've been in space for nearly five hours and I need to get back to Earth." Danny gabbled quickly. "Bye!"

With that, he turned the camera off before it could die on its own and began zooming towards the blue and green planet he called home.

Danny placed his feet on his bedroom floor as lightly as he could and allowed the familiar white rings to wash over his ghost-half, changing him back to Danny Fenton.

'I really need to get a haircut.' The halfa thought to himself as he blew his black bangs from his eyes. He placed the camera on his bed and began stretching his arms, rotating the joints to get them back in motion. Long flights with no breaks in between tend to stiffen your muscles up. Danny sighed.

Once he was satisfied with his stretching, Danny flopped, face first, onto his bed, being mindful of the camera that sat on his pillow. The halfa groaned. The exhilaration of his trip was now beginning to wear off, and the exhaustion was now settling in. He yawned.

"DANNY-BOY?! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Jack Fenton's loud, obnoxious voice bellowed from the basement, or rather, the lab.

'Oh God.' Danny thought, 'What now?'

Slowly, the raven-ette stood up and headed downstairs to see what his father wanted.

"Hey, Dad." Danny stood in the doorway of the lab, a questioning look adorned his facial features, covering his slight fear over what his dad could have possibly made. Jack grasped his son's wrist, tugging him further into the room.

"Gah!" Danny cried as his father dragged him towards his new invention.

"This," His father announced proudly, "This is the Fenton Fryer."

"Um... what does it do exactly?" Danny asked, pupils not leaving the newly built ghost weapon.

"This baby frys ectoplasm of course. What else would you expect it to do?"

The teen stared at his father blankly before replying.

"You can fry ectoplasm?" He asked, raising a brow. Rubbing the back of his neck, he added quickly,

"I did not know that."

"Well, you do now, son!" Jack said as he gave Danny a (still possibly rib cracking) one armed hug. "The Fenton Fryer heats up a ghost's ectoplasm to the point where its nothing but a crispy splat on the pavement! HA!"

Danny gulped nervously; he did not want his mom to get her hands on this new weapon.

"H-how'd you know it'll work?" Danny mentally scowled at his stutter, which of course the oblivious fudge loving man either ignored or did not notice (probably the second option).

"I've tested it!" Jack announced proudly with a grin.


End file.
